


The Long Night in New Republic

by the_elbow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_elbow/pseuds/the_elbow
Summary: “Rey! Look out!” Rose cried, but too late. The rider scooped Rey up in his arms, and took off towards the end of town. Rey could hear Rose’s angry yelling for help.None would come, of course. Ren had Rey secured tightly against him as they sped away. Rey squirmed and protested.“Let me go, you snake!” Rey said, trying to beat her hands against Ren’s chest. He only held onto her tighter.“Don’t fight. You’ll fall,” he warned. He was right. She would fall, hard, and if she fell in a certain way, the horse could trample her. Rey stopped struggling.She sat sideways on the horse and--she realized suddenly--secured between Ren’s legs in the front of the saddle. It was very tight, and she was very warm. Her head rested on Ren’s chest, and she could feel the beat of his heart. He smelled of soap and smoke and wind. Rey swallowed.A reylo western AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	1. The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to this reylo western AU.
> 
> Please mind the tags. There is no graphic abuse, but there is some abuse, references to abuse, and sexual coercion. Anything sexually graphic/detailed will be consensual.

A long time ago, nestled within a lush valley stood the town of New Republic. It was a sleepy town, but the inhabitants wouldn’t have had it any other way. And they had been lucky to happen upon spring and a few acres of lush greenery wedged between two small mountains during their search for a place to settle. They attributed this luck to the first settler who helped fund the town, one Leia Organa, a rich heiress from back east. It had been her wish to find a new place to live for anyone who felt unwelcome anywhere else in the world. She offered anyone willing to come in peace to the town a little bit of land to farm or a place to set up shop. In time, the settlers thanked Mrs. Organa by electing her mayor of New Republic

Not everyone came in peace. Or, at least, they did not come honestly. Unkar Plutt was one such dishonest person, arriving in New Republic one day and offering to set up a dry goods store and a smithy. Along with him, Plutt had brought a young girl. Claiming to be from New England, he seemed pleasant enough, though Mrs. Organa’s sheriff, Poe Dameron, had misgivings.

_“I don’t trust him,” Sheriff Dameron muttered after their first meeting with Plutt. “And who is the girl with him, anyway?”_

_“He said her name was Rey. She had no family so he had adopted her,” Leia said with a shrug. “She knows her way around a smithy, and we need one here. Tool traders take too long to arrive here on the coach.”_

Dameron had grumbled about Plutt for the rest of the day, but the man and his “daughter” moved into town anyway, staying first in the local hotel above the saloon, before moving into a tent and then a simple wood frame building later. 

After a few more years, the girl named Rey was grown, and the little town of New Republic was prosperous and happy. Rey found friends, though her free time was little as Plutt had her working in the smithy for long hours, and after that in his shop. Her closest friend, Rose, worked to help her family prosper in New Republic, but it was Rey who worked the longest hours. It saddened Rose and Rey’s other friends to watch her be so tired all the time, but Rey always said she was used to it.

The only other trouble in New Republic up until this point had been the rumours that the First Order Railroad Company had plans for their sleepy town, which sat in one of the few flat areas that allowed passage further west. For miles, there wasn’t a better area to pass through, or so the company claimed. Unfortunately, their plans would require the destruction of most of the town, a fact that had first been brought to them by Mr. Mitaka, a company representative. He had seemed almost apologetic as he had presented the town with the initial plans during a meeting at the town hall. However, being firm believers in the democratic process, when the town was offered a buyout from the railroad, the deal was put to a vote.

In the end, the town rejected the railroad’s offer, and Mr. Mitaka was forced to sullenly head back east to deliver the bad news to his bosses. And with that, the town hoped the matter was settled.

~--**--~

Life went on in New Republic. It had been Rose’s idea to have a Saturday picnic by the spring to celebrate the summer solstice. Her elder sister, Paige, helped her select a few items from their family’s bakery, while Jannah brought fruit from a garden she tended with her mother. Kaydel’s family didn’t have a store or much of a garden, but she had a wonderful blanket for the group to sit on. 

Rey didn’t have much of anything she could bring. Plutt’s store was filled with items, but they were off limits to her. Instead, she borrowed a glass bottle and a few glasses to fill with spring water. He couldn’t object to that.

“That sheriff Dameron gets more handsome every time I see him,” said Jannah as she helped Kaydel spread out the blanket.

“Really? He seems so old,” Rose said, scrunching her nose.

“Not to me,” Jannah replied, laughing. Paige nodded.

“You’re too young to understand, Rose,” Paige explained. “Besides that, a sheriff’s salary wouldn’t be too bad to live on.” Paige was the eldest of the group, and Jannah was just a few months younger. Rose was around Rey’s age, and Kaydel a year younger than that. Paige and Jannah’s words tended to carry more weight with Rey, for she thought them more mature and responsible. Rose loved her elder sister, but did not always agree with her.

“What do you think, Rey? Dameron’s a bit too old, right?” Rose asked. Rey shrugged. She wasn’t particularly chatty, nor interested in the sheriff. “Kaydel?”

“Mama says I’m too young to talk about that sort of thing,” Kaydel announced in an official sort of way. “But I still think it, anyway.” Rey laughed. “As for Mr. Dameron, Paige can have him. Or Jannah. Maybe flip a coin?”

“Who do you like, Rose?” Paige asked with a sly smile as she sliced the bread. Rose gave her sister an exasperated look.

“All the boys in this town are either babies or old men,” Rose said. “I don’t like anyone!”

“Then you’ll never get married,” Paige teased. Rose scrunched her nose again as she sat on the blanket.

“Don’t worry, the stagecoach brings new people all the time,” Rey said, taking the bottle and glasses. “Someone nice is sure to come along.”

“Oh, I’m in no hurry to get married,” Rose said. 

“Me either,” added Kaydel.

“Enough marriage talk. Rey, pass me that bottle. I’ll go fetch some spring water,” Rose said. 

The other girls started pulling out the food to share. As Rey handed out the glasses, Jannah caught her wrist. 

“What happened?” Jannah asked, pulling up Rey’s sleeve. A large bruise was visible.

Rey yanked her arm away. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s a big nothing,” Paige said, looking concerned. “Is it-”

“I dropped something on it in the smithy,” Rey said, looking down. “I’m fine.”

The girls looked at each other with worry that everything was not fine at all.

“You need to tell the sheriff,” Jannah said. Rey shook her head.

“I can handle it,” Rey said. “I’ve been saving up. I’ll buy the smithy from Plutt soon.”

“Wow, really?” Rose asked, returning with the spring water. “I knew you were saving but I didn’t know you had so much already.”

Rey smiled. Her future was set. Soon she would be her own woman, and free from Plutt. She began to pour everyone a glass of water as the others passed around the food.

“I started taking a few side jobs recently. Don’t say a word, though. Plutt doesn’t know,” Rey said. “And if I can’t buy the smithy from him, I’ll go somewhere else.”

“Nooo!” Rose said, hugging Rey. “You have to stay!”

“Come on, Rose. Rey can do what she wants,” Paige said, but before long Kaydel was joining in the hug.

“Stay!” said Kaydel, and the girl and Rose began to chant. “Stay! Stay! Stay!” Rey laughed again.

“Alright, I’ll stay,” she said, to cheers from Rose and Kaydel.

“But if you go, take me with you,” Rose added. Paige swatted her. “Ow!”

“We can’t leave Ma and Pa!” Paige scolded.

Rose rubbed her shoulder where Paige’s surprisingly rough swat had landed. “I know,” Rose said sullenly.

“No more marriage talk and no more fighting. We’re here to celebrate,” Jannah said, raising her glass of spring water. “To the summer!” 

~--**--~

After their meal, the girls watched the start of the sunset before heading back into town. As they parted, Rose held Rey back.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m proud of you,” Rose said. “You work so hard. You deserve something nice.”

Rey tried not to cry. She hated crying. Rose saved her by hugging her.

“I hope when you leave, you give Plutt a good punch in the face,” Rose said. Rey smiled.

“You might punch him first,” Rey said.

“I might!” Rose called back as she ran after her sister.

Rey turned back and headed to the back of the store, hoping to sneak in and give the bottle and glasses a good rinse and dry pat before putting them back where she got them from. She started with the glasses, but before she could place the first one back on the shelf, a slammed door caused her to drop it. Rey whirled, knowing full well she’d be facing a furious Plutt.

“You little thief!” Plutt roared. Rey was lucky - the glass was too thick to have shattered when it fell - but that was little comfort seeing how angry Plutt was. “You stole my glasses to have a bit of fun with your trollop friends!”

“They’re not trollops!” Rey said, angry he would dare make any untrue accusations about her friends.

“Oh, I hear them all the time beside the store, discussing this man or that man,” Plutt said, slowly nearing Rey. “You’re not to spend any more time with them. Understood?”

“You can’t do that,” Rey said, flustered. “My free time is my own!”

“Your time is my time! Who found you on the streets of London, when you were just a child? Who kept you safe from all the thieves and pickpockets and scamps who would have used you?” Plutt said. “It was me! I fed and clothed you out of my own pocket when you weren’t good for anything else.”

Plutt moved closer. Rey moved back again, and felt her heel bump against the wooden shelves of the storage room. 

“You’re going to do what I tell you to do, girl,” Plutt said in a low rumble. “Or else.”

“Or else what? Kill me? Dameron would have you hanged in a day,” Rey said, feeling bold. Rose might be right. Rey might just punch Plutt in the face.

Instead of getting angry, Plutt’s face lit up into a sickly grin. “You think you’re so smart,” he said. “I know you’ve been working those side jobs. Putting away some money. Hoping to save up for a little shop of your own?”

Rey gulped. _How did he know?_

“Oh, I know all about that money. I know you keep it under the floorboards of your shack out back. I know how much you’ve got in there. Just shy of fifty dollars?” Plutt said as Rey squirmed under his gaze. “That’s right, I counted it. I’ve been counting it for weeks. Thinking to buy a little bit of land from Organa and become my competition? You’re a clever little thing, I know. But you belong to me.”

“I don’t belong to anyone!” Rey growled, pushing past Plutt. But even though Rey spent long hours in the smithy, she was no match for the larger man, who caught her by the shoulder, throwing her back into the shelves. Cans and glasses rattled behind her as Plutt leaned in, still grasping her tightly.

“I’ve been too light with you. Sure, a few backhands here and there kept you in line before now, but you’ve always had too much pluck for your own good,” Plutt said in a menacingly low whisper. “I’ve already taken your money as payment for the glasses you ‘borrowed’, but you still owe me.”

“For what?” Rey asked. Plutt lowered his face even more, now mere inches from her.

“You were nothing but a little pair of boney knees and big watery eyes. I took pity on you. And if you turned out to be a bother I could pass you along to some dupe,” Plutt said. “But you were useful. You made me money.”

“Until we were run out of London,” Rey added. Plutt scowled, but said nothing. It was true, after all. After double crossing a business partner, Plutt boarded a ship for America, dragging Rey with him. She missed her friends, but Plutt had told her that she would have been in danger had she stayed. She wasn’t sure if it was true, but she had gone with him all the same. “And Boston.”

“Yes, well,” Plutt started again, clearing his throat. “You had a good life. A better life than those deadbeat parents would have given you. Sold you for drinking money, remember? While I kept your belly full and you in nice dresses?” 

Rey knew the last part was a lie. Her clothing had always been simple, and she rarely had a dress because it was easier to pass Rey off as a boy, especially while travelling. And it had made finding her an apprenticeship with a blacksmith much easier, at least when she had been younger. Her developing bosom had become an issue, but around that same time Plutt solved the problem by double crossing yet another business partner, and they had been forced to move on again. And Rey certainly had never eaten well. It wasn’t until they arrived in New Republic that Rey was able to eat with any regularity.

“You’re not a little girl anymore,” Plutt said, his voice low. “You’re grown up, now, and I’ve been a patient man.” He ran a meaty finger along her jaw.

“I won’t marry you,” Rey said, moving her head away from his hand, but he held her in place. Plutt huffed.

“Marry? No, girl. You’ve got no dowry for me. I’ll find a silly rich widow to marry,” Plutt said. “All the same, we don’t need to be married.” Rey winced.

“I won’t do that,” Rey said. “I’ll go to the sheriff first!”

“Go ahead,” Plutt dared her. “I’ll tell everyone you’re a dishonest little thief! But if you come with me now, willingly, we can put all this nonsense behind us.”

Rey began to struggle. Plutt held her still, but his anger was changing to impatient exasperation. She tried to slap his hands away, while Plutt tried to capture her free arm.

“You be a good girl tonight and I’ll buy you a new dress,” Plutt said through his teeth. They did not make it far.

The sound of breaking glass distracted both Rey and Plutt. It sounded like the front windows of the store.

“What was that?” Plutt asked, looking towards the sound. It was Rey’s chance.

With a swift kick, Rey kneed Plutt in the thigh, causing him to yelp in pain. He released her, and Rey darted past him as he yelled back to her.

“Get back here, girl!” Plutt cried. He continued to cry as Rey ran out the rear door of the store, and his yelling was drowned out by excited shouting and the sound of horses. It was the sound of danger. Rey wanted to run, far from New Republic. But every direction took her into the wilderness. Instead, she rounded back towards the main street, staying in darkness as best she could. From the alley between the store and the neighbouring saloon, she watched as men on horses galloped back and forth, shouting and throwing rocks. A few started shooting. Townspeople were running. 

In the chaos, she saw some men walking with the sheriff, Dameron, tied up and gagged. From another direction, she saw Mrs. Organa approaching in nothing but her sleeping gown and a robe. She was waving her arms and yelling.

“It’s me you want!” Mrs. Organa called out to the group, which Rey now surmised could only be bandits. “I’m the mayor!” There was no fear in Mrs. Organa’s loud and booming voice. She was a small woman, but she spoke with great courage. Rey hoped she could be like Mrs. Organa one day, but did not envy her now.

“This is your man?” one of the bandits asked, gesturing to Dameron.

“He’s just the local fool. Let him go,” Mrs. Organa lied.

“That’s funny,” said the bandit. “You let your fool run the sheriff’s office? No wonder this place is such a dump.”

“What do you want? Let’s negotiate,” Mrs. Organa said.

“No,” the bandit said. “We’re not here to negotiate. You had your chance.”

Another bandit threw something towards the Tico bakery, exploding into a fiery mess. The simple wooden structure would be engulfed in minutes. Rey panicked. Were Rose and Paige inside? She had to go and make sure. 

Rey darted across the street, hoping no one would notice her in the commotion. She wanted to help Mrs. Organa, too, who was now being manhandled by one of the bandits, and the sheriff, too, but they would have to fend for themselves for now.

Before she could reach the bakery, an arm caught her. Was it Plutt? She couldn’t see, but she felt a strong arm hug her to a muscled chest. Not Plutt. From the looks of the dark shirt and gloves covering the person’s arm and hand, it was a bandit for sure.

“No,” the bandit said, almost kindly, as Rey fought against him.

“My friends! They’re inside!” Rey cried. The Ticos, including Rose and Paige, slept upstairs from their bakery. They could die.

“I’ll help them,” whispered the bandit. “Go home.” He let her go, shoving her back across the street. Rey could only watch the bandit disappear into the fire.

Rey could not retreat. Ignoring the bandit, she took off behind the bakery, knowing there was a rear porch and stairs that accessed the upper apartment. Just as she rounded the corner and looked up the staircase, she heard coughing from the tall grass beyond the bakery. She turned to see Rose and Paige lying there, gasping for breath.

“Rose! Paige!” Rey cried. “Are you OK? Your Ma and Pa! Where are they?”

“Still inside! We couldn’t reach them,” Rose said through her tears. Paige was coughing so much, she couldn’t speak. In the light of the fire, Rey could see Rose and Paige were covered in ash.

Rey turned back to the burning bakery just in time to see a figure emerge from the fire carrying another. It was the bandit with what appeared to be Rose and Paige’s ma. As he got closer, she heard the older woman coughing.

Gently, the bandit laid the woman down in the grass next to her daughters, who clung to her. Rey grabbed his arm. 

“There’s another inside. A man,” she said. It was the first glimpse she got of the unlikely savior, who wore a dark scarf that covered his mouth and nose. Only his eyes and some of his dark hair were visible underneath his wide-brimmed hat. 

“I told you to go home,” he said, before turning back to the bakery.

Rey watched him go before Rose stumbled past, calling out. “Pa! Pa!”

It was Rey’s turn to hold her back. “It’s OK. He’ll get your pa,” Rey told Rose, hoping it was true. She could hear Mrs. Tico speaking in her own language. Rey couldn’t understand her, but it sounded like Mrs. Tico would be alright. It was a short relief before the bandit emerged once more, slower, with Mr. Tico over his shoulder. The bandit stopped before the women and looked to Rose, shaking his head.

“Rey…” Rose fell into Rey, crying.

The bandit gently laid Mr. Tico in the grass nearby. The older man did not move as Paige ran over to him, calling to him to wake up. Rey held Rose close, and did not watch as the bandit left them.

For the rest of the night, Rey sat with the Ticos, and watched the bakery burn to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to kill me,” the man said, plainly, as if they were discussing the weather.
> 
> Rey lowered the wood in her hands and turned away, tossing it into the forge. She couldn’t kill him, not with all his friends still hanging around the town. Her revenge would have to wait.
> 
> “It’s what happens when creatures in masks come and burn down your town and kill your friends,” Rey sniffed, wiping her face with her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more.

After a sleepless night, the townsfolk of New Republic surveyed the damage in the light of morning. Mrs. Organa and the sheriff were nowhere to be found. The Tico bakery was mostly ash and blackened stone. Kaydel’s home had been partly burned, Jannah’s as well. The saloon suffered some broken windows but was otherwise untouched. Plutt’s store also had broken windows and some of the porch had been burned. Almost every building in the town had some damage. All of that could be rebuilt. Some livestock had been taken, which would be hard, but the locals would gather together and help each other out. 

The one thing they couldn’t bring back were the dead. Besides Rose and Paige’s Pa, there had been some other menfolk killed, those who had stood up to the bandits, or been in the crossfire.

And then there was Plutt. Someone had shot him in the leg. Rey heard Plutt had been fool enough to try and order the bandits to stop. Rey found Plutt laid up in a room at the hotel, which was now a makeshift hospital for the wounded. 

“You,” Plutt growled when he saw her. “This is your fault, girl!”

“My fault!?” Rey asked indignantly.

“You were distracting me in the storage room,” Plutt whined. “If you had just done as I had asked, we wouldn’t have been caught up in this mess!” Rey doubted that. Besides, she would have been in a much different sort of mess had she obeyed him the previous evening. She sighed.

“I brought you something for the pain,” Rey said, tossing a satchel of something on the small wooden table beside his bed. Plutt huffed.

“I suppose a wife couldn’t have done any better,” he said. “Oh, and I expect you to run both the smithy and store until I’m out of this bed. Don’t get into any mischief! You’ll bring me the books every evening to look over. Go that?” Rey crossed her arms.

“You think I’ll run the store and the smithy alone? After all that?” Rey asked. “Also, the store’s been looted. I’ll spend most of the day doing inventory, but I don’t have time for that. I’ve got too much work with the smithy and helping the others in town.” Plutt did not seem surprised by her words. She saw anger in his eyes, but also fear. There was nothing stopping the bandits from returning and shooting him in the other leg. Or the head. Rey didn’t care which, but she did fear the bandits just as much as Plutt did.

“Fine. Run the smithy. But I want to see the books anyway. I’ll get the store up and running again soon, and you’re going to help me,” Plutt said, pointing to Rey. Rey shook her head. 

“I’ll come by tonight,” Rey called back as she turned to leave. “If I have time.”

She left Plutt’s small room in the hotel as he sputtered and yelled after her, and quickly departed, headed towards the smithy. It was early, but the townsfolk milled about assessing damage or trying to go about their daily chores. A few men with rifles roamed the town on horseback. They were dressed in black, just as the bandits had. She didn’t recognize them as locals. Rey noticed they did not seem to be bothering anyone now. Still, her guard was up, especially as she caught one watching her closely as she passed Plutt’s store. She turned to face him, saying nothing. 

The man’s gaze did not leave Rey as she passed by him. Rey’s stare did not waver, either. His face was obscured by a black scarf, almost identical to the bandit from the night before. Rey narrowed her eyes as he watched her, then she turned again towards the smithy. She was sure it was the same man, but did not want any trouble this morning. She was tired, and there was work to do.

The smithy was a simple building, also largely untouched by the bandits the previous evening. Rey entered, surveying the area to see if anything had been taken. It didn’t look like it, and she allowed herself a little relief. She would have rather spent the day with Rose and Paige and the others, but there was a lot of work to do.

As she grabbed some fresh wood for the forge, the door creaked open slowly. Rey stood, holding the wood like a bat. She wasn’t sure if she would need it to smash some bandit over the head with. 

A head peered past the door, and she saw the covered face and wide-brimmed hat of the man from the street, the maybe-probably bandit.

“What do you want?” Rey asked, annoyance in her voice. She tried not to be afraid. So far, this man had given her nothing to fear, but he was probably a bandit, and not to be trusted.

“My spur,” the man said, not entering. “It’s broken.”

“Broke it while stealing and murdering people and burning down towns?” Rey huffed.

“Can you fix it? You’re the blacksmith, right?” he asked, ignoring her comment. Rey appraised him.

“I don’t fix things for fools who run around in masks,” Rey said, finally. 

“You want to kill me,” the man said, plainly, as if they were discussing the weather.

Rey lowered the wood in her hands and turned away, tossing it into the forge. She couldn’t kill him, not with all his friends still hanging around the town. Her revenge would have to wait.

“It’s what happens when creatures in masks come and burn down your town and kill your friends,” Rey sniffed, wiping her face with her arm.

She could hear the man enter.

“How is the family? The one from the fire?” she heard him ask. 

So, it _was_ the same man.

“Fine. Thanks,” Rey said curtly, trying to restart her forge and ignore him.

“So, can you fix it?” he asked again. Rey inhaled and turned.

“I told you, I don’t fix things for fools in-” Rey stopped. The bandit had removed his scarf and hat. His face was long and not unpleasant, but sad. Along the right side of his face ran a thin, red scar. He thumbed his hat nervously, and shifted from one foot to another.

“I’ll pay you,” said the bandit. He sounded earnest, and Rey knew she would not get rid of him until she agreed. She motioned towards a rickety chair.

“Sit,” said Rey. “Take off your spur. I’ll have a look.”

The bandit looked over and shuffled towards the single chair resting near a far wall. He sat, looking far too big for it. Rey hadn’t realized just how tall he was until now. He obliged her by removing his boot and the spur, and handing it to her.

Rey moved to the door, examining the spur in the light of day. It was well-made, certainly better than most small town blacksmiths could produce. She said nothing about it.

“What’s your name?” Rey asked the bandit.

“Kylo Ren,” he said. Rey laughed.

“Really?” she asked. The bandit said nothing in reply. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with your spur, Mr. Ren.” She handed the spur back. “It’s dirty, that’s all.”

The bandit known as Kylo Ren held the spur. “Thank you, Rey.”

“How did you know my name?” Rey asked.

“Last night. Your friend called you Rey,” Ren said, looking at the spur, then back to her. He remained seated. “I want to call on you again.”

“The smithy isn’t going anywhere, so long as you and your gang don’t feel like burning it down, too,” Rey said. 

“No. I want to call on you. Personally,” Ren said, his gaze unwavering. The forge’s faint glow reflected in his eyes. Rey felt a blush. It was probably the forge. It had to be the forge.

“You can’t,” Rey turned. “You and your bandits aren’t welcome here in town. Please leave.”

Kylo Ren said nothing. He stood and slowly left, closing the door behind him. Rey hurried after him, opening the door again.

“I didn’t say to close the door!” she called after him, but he had already disappeared from sight.

~--**--~

That night, all the townspeople were required to attend a meeting at the hotel.

“More like ‘ordered’,” Rose muttered as they stood around waiting for whomever was supposed to lead the meeting. 

Mrs. Organa was still nowhere to be seen, and the mounted men with guns seemed to do as they pleased, within reason. They spoke to no one, answered no questions, helped with nothing, but also did not interfere. They also appeared to have their own supplies. How much of what they ate and drank were actually looted from the town, Rey couldn’t guess, but she was sure she spotted some items from Plutt’s store.

“Hush! They’ll hear you,” Paige whispered, nudging her sister.

“No, they won’t. And who cares, anyway? They know they ordered us here,” Rose said, crossing her arms.

Rey looked around the hotel’s small sitting room, which was packed with the surviving townsfolk. A few small children clung to their parents, while the elders and injured sat in the few chairs that hadn’t been burned or smashed by the bandits. Rey stood between Rose and Plutt, who had insisted on being carried down from his room to attend the meeting. He was heavy, but a few of the younger men who weren’t injured managed to help him down the stairs instead. Plutt complained the entire time, and was still complaining, as well as trying to order around Rey.

It has been Mr. Mitaka who has asked the town to gather. He was so nice about it that it hadn’t really felt like an order, like Rose had said, but the fear in his voice as he went about asking people to come, and the scared glances he made at the men on the horses told everyone it would be wise to attend.

“Girl, get me more water,” Plutt said, poking Rey in the arm.

“Not now,” she said, trying to shoo Plutt’s hand away.

“If I die, you’ll get none of my money!” Plutt warned.

“And you’ll get none of mine,” Rey muttered to herself.

“What was that?” Plutt asked, but Rey hushed him.

“Someone’s coming in,” she said. And it was true. Someone was coming in -- a red-headed man in a suit and hat that Rey didn’t recognize. He strode through the room and the townsfolk parted for him, as he looked important. Trailing behind him was Mr. Mitaka, looking around nervously, and Kylo Ren. Rey suddenly felt the room getting too hot.

The red-headed man stopped in the middle of the room and cleared his throat, then gestured to Mr. Mitaka, who procured for him a wooden crate to stand on. Making sure it was steady, Mr. Mitaka backed away to let the red-headed man ascend the makeshift stage and remove his hat. Kylo Ren stood menacingly behind both men, surveying the room.

“I am Mr. Armitage Hux, _Esquire_ ,” the man said. “I work for the First Order Railroad Company. You may be familiar with us thanks to the visit from Mr. Mitaka previously.”

Rey scowled.

“The unfortunate incident last night was the result of a gang calling itself the Knights of Ren. Despite their noble-sounding title, they do not mean you well. It is a reality that this area has seen increasing action of lawlessness recently. We have spoken with the United States Marshals Service several times, but they simply do not have the resources to assist you.” At this, Hux looked almost genuinely sad and concerned for New Republic.

Almost. 

“However, your land is of value to the First Order Railroad Company, and we are still interested in buying out those of you willing to take a buyout,” Hux said, and a low murmur spread throughout the room. As Mr. Hux was a lawyer and his suit was very nice, it appeared that no one wanted to question him. Rey looked down at Plutt, who looked unhappy, but Plutt was rarely happy, so that didn’t tell her much about how he really felt. However, he wasn’t arguing with Mr. Hux, which meant he probably wanted to take the buyout.

“We at the First Order Railroad Company think you’ll find our monetary compensation a fair bargain for your properties. My colleague, Mr. Mitaka, has the details and assessments for you,” Mr. Hux said, looking smug and confident that he had the town in the palm of his hand.

Rey couldn’t listen any longer. She wanted to say something, but before she could speak, Rose moved forward.

“Where’s Mrs. Organa? Where’s Mr. Dameron?” Rose asked angrily. “They disappeared last night! You know where they are!”

Voices began to rise as Hux pretended to look shocked. “My good people, I’m as saddened and concerned at the disappearance of Leia Organa and Poe Dameron as you all are. I assure you, we will also inquire with the marshalls as to their possible location.”

“The bandits from last night are still in town!” Rose shouted. Rey could see she was shaking and holding back tears. She looked to Kylo Ren, who stood with a stern face. He didn’t flinch at Rose’s words, staring ahead with detachment.

“Those aren’t bandits. Those are security provided by our company. Free of charge, I might add,” Hux said, but Rey interrupted him. 

“No, they’re not!” Rey yelled back, looking at Hux. “I saw one last night, and again today.” She looked to Ren, who did not move or even look at her. Only his eyes, which he cast to the ceiling, made any movement.

“What are you doing!?” Plutt said, who grasped at her arm to pull her away. She ignored him.

“Dear girl,” Hux said, calmly addressing Rey. “You must be mistaken. It was very dark last night, wasn’t it? And don’t bandits cover their faces?”

The townspeople started to talk, filling the room with consideration of Hux’s words. But Rey was determined to fight back.

“This one covered his face last night and today,” Rey said. “He spoke with me both times. I got a good look at him. I know what I saw.”

This managed to unnerve Hux. He frowned, and his grey eyes looked icily over at Rey.

“The fires your gang set last night gave me plenty of light to see with,” Rey continued.

“You have no proof,” Hux said slowly, before looking around at the townsfolk. “You must all decide on your own whether or not you want to take our very generous offer.”

“Or what?” Paige asked. “What happens if we don’t take the offer?” Hux paused, considering his words carefully.

“If not, and Leia Organa does not reappear, the town will be expropriated,” Hux said. The murmuring turned louder, and more alarmed. “You have ten days.”

Hux stepped down from the crate as Mr. Mitaka and Kylo Ren closed in on him, presumably to keep the townsfolk from ripping him to shreds. They shuffled out of the room as the townsfolk debated among themselves as to which ones would take the buyout. The Ticos spoke animatedly with their mother. Rey couldn’t understand it, but she knew they were all disagreeing, as Rose ran out of the room in tears. Plutt was pleased, at least.

“I was going to stay, but seeing as the store is a loss the company buyout is the best we could hope for, girl,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Go after that fellow, Mr. Hux, and tell him we’ll accept.”

“We can’t!” Rey said. “I want to stay.”

Plutt launched a meaty hand out to grab Rey and pull her down close. In the melee of the room, no one noticed his manhandling. Rey flinched as he crushed her wrist. “Remember, girl, you belong to me. If you don’t get me a contract and my money, I’ll sell you to the railroad. That tall fellow looked lonely to me. I doubt he’ll treat you as nicely as I do.”

He let her go, shoving her away.

Rey left the hotel, but instead of chasing after Hux, she decided to find Rose. Unfortunately, she found both. Kylo Ren had disappeared. Instead, Hux was accompanied by a still-nervous looking Mr. Mitaka and a different “security guard”, which Rey assumed was simply another Knight of Ren. Rose was thrashing angrily, only the guard holding her back kept her from lunging at Hux.

“You monster! My family has nowhere else to go!” Rose cried. Hux was unmoved.

“That’s hardly the problem of the First Order Railroad Company,” Hux said, dismissively.

“You’re forcing us off our land! New Republic was the first place we felt safe! And now, my Pa…” Rose trailed off. Hux moved forward, taking Rose’s chin in his hand gently.

“Poor girl. Your father was killed last night, wasn’t he?” Hux said, sounding almost sympathetic. “I heard the terrible news this morning. How unfortunate, to leave you and your sister destitute. But there’s still hope.” He stroked her chin. “There are many ways two young and lovely sisters could earn some money.”

Rey approached them, fuming. “Let her go!”

“Ah, the other loudmouthed little mouse from the hotel. I see this town is just as lawless and poorly mannered as any--OW!” Hux yelped, looking down at his fingers, where Rose had firmly taken hold with her teeth. Even though the man wore fancy leather gloves, it was no match for Rose, who continued to bite even as the Knight of Ren holding her tried dearly to pull her off. Rey watched proudly as Rose held her ground. Finally, Rose was pried off Hux, spitting as she was carried away.

“Take her to whatever this town considers a jail. Make sure she’s watched at all times!” Hux shouted, red-faced and furious and nursing his injured hand.

“You can’t do that!” Rey rushed forward, but Hux caught her.

“I wouldn’t be so hasty. It would be tragic to see the town’s jail filled with young girls, don’t you think?” Hux said, releasing her and shoving her away. “Your outburst in the meeting today did not go unnoticed. That man you’re with, Plutt? He seems like a man to be reasoned with. I assume he will be easy to buy out, and when we do, I hope we’ll see the last of you and your troublemaking.”

“I’ll stay. So will Rose. We all will,” Rey growled. Hux only laughed.

“You’re so young and naive,” Hux said. “Your accent tells me you’ve seen more of the world than most of these people. Yet you’re still so hopeful in the face of impossible odds. Maybe you’re just stupid. I don’t really care. But I know this: most of these people have a price. If I haven’t figured it out yet, I will. That Plutt would sell his land and you along with it for twenty dollars. And even if he wouldn’t sell, well, there isn’t anyone out here to stop us from kicking you out, is there?”

Rey had to admit that Hux’s words stung, but she would not let him get the better of her. Wordlessly, she turned and left. She would show Hux and Plutt. She wouldn’t abandon New Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t fight. You’ll fall,” he warned.
> 
> He was right, of course. She would fall, hard, and if she fell in a certain way, the horse could trample her. Rey stopped struggling.
> 
> Rey sat sideways on the horse and, she realized suddenly, mostly secured between Ren’s legs in the front of the saddle. It was very tight, and she was very warm. Her head rested on Ren’s chest, and she could feel the beat of his heart. He smelled of soap and smoke and wind. Rey swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a George Lucas quote in here. If you find it, you get an internet cookie.

The townspeople were in a frenzy for the rest of the day, debating what exactly they could do to stop the railroad from tearing their town apart, and if what Rey had said was true. Plutt could only shout that Rey was lying, but too many of the townsfolk had spent enough time with both to believe that Rey was as unlikely to lie about that sort of thing as Plutt would be to lie about anything. Perhaps Plutt had overcharged for flour and sugar too many times. Either way, it left him in a very sorry state, and Rey found it impossible to deal with him.

“You should leave him to die, Rey,” Paige said. “He doesn’t deserve your kindness.”

“Mama says we’re going to take the money and leave,” Kaydel said in tears. “We can’t stay!” Rose hugged her.

The girls were huddled in the smithy, where Rey had invited them for some refreshments and an evening of conspiring. Now that Plutt was out of order, she could take what she needed from the store. There hadn’t been much left, but there was enough to feed her friends.

“Don’t worry,” Rose said confidently, patting Kaydel on the back. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Rose, come on,” Paige said, sighing. “You know Ma won’t agree to that. She’s going to have me go ask Mr. Mitaka for the paperwork tomorrow.”

“You can’t,” Rose said, pleading. “Ma’s just confused. Pa’s gone and she’s all over the place right now. Give her a few days and she’ll want to stay.”

“With what money? It was all invested in the bakery,” Paige said. 

“I’ll help you rebuild,” Rey said, remembering the money Plutt stole from her. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to restart. And the Ticos made the best bread. They wouldn’t suffer for lack of custom.

“Rey, we couldn’t do that,” Rose said. “That money is yours.”

“The money is mine to use however I see fit,” Rey said. “I’ll give it to you. But Plutt stole it and hid it on me. I’ll need to find it, first.”

“He didn’t!” Rose said angrily. “That bastard! We’ll help you find it!”

“He didn’t spend it, did he?” Paige asked sadly. Rey shook her head.

“No. Plutt’s better at keeping money than spending it,” Rey explained. “He’s got it somewhere. I just have to figure out where it is.”

“We’ve got to save the town first,” Jannah said, burying her face in her hands. “So much has gone wrong. I don’t even know where to start.”

“We have to find Mrs. Organa,” Paige said. “She’s the key to all of this. If we find her, she can stop the expropriation.”

“Where could they have taken her? And who took her?” Kaydel asked sorrowfully.

“I have a feeling that wherever Mrs. Organa went, they took Mr. Dameron,” Rey said.

“You think he’s still, um,” Rose said, looking around the room. “Alive?”

“I think so,” Rey said. “Mrs. Organa and Mr. Dameron are well respected. If it had just been bandits, they would have probably killed them. But the railroad company is more sophisticated. They’re worth more dead than alive. At least, I hope so.”

“Where do we start?” Rose asked. Suddenly, Paige shushed her. “Oh, what now, Paige? I was just asking-” Paige put a hand to Rose’s mouth.

“Someone’s outside,” Paige whispered, pointing to the door.

They heard a knock, and then a voice.

“Excuse me, is Miss Rose inside?” asked someone from outside. It sounded like a man, not very old, but not very young, either. Everyone looked to Rey, who got up and moved quietly to the door.

Opening it a crack, Rey peered outside to see a man in black. One of the Knights of Ren. He indeed had a young face to match his voice, and clear, dark eyes. 

“What do you want?” Rey asked. The man looked down sheepishly before answering.

“I’m sorry to bother you. Is Miss Rose there?” He asked.

“Who’s asking?”

“My name’s Finn. I heard that Rose’s father died in the attack. I brought something,” he said. “But quickly. The others don’t know I’m here.”

“You stay here,” Rey said, closing the door.

“Who is it?” Paige asked in a loud whisper.

“One of those bandits. He’s got a gift,” Rey said. “For Rose.”

“You’re being courted by a bandit? How romantic!” Kaydel exclaimed. Paige looked at her sister with concern.

“Don’t go do the door,” Paige said, watching Rose get up.

“I’m not,” Rose said, walking to the door. “I’m going to see this bandit.”

“You’re just going to let her go?” Jannah asked Paige. Paige sighed.

The group watched Rose open the door and leave the smithy before Rey and Kaydel fell into giggles. Paige sighed again. 

“He could be dangerous! We should go with her!” Jannah said. Kaydel giggled more. Rey shrugged.

“I told you she bit that Mr. Hux yesterday,” Rey said. “Rose can handle herself. But let’s keep an ear out.”

~--**--~

Rose eventually returned with some extra rations of sugar and flour. She would not say a word about her time with Finn, but wore a sly smile the rest of the night. Rey and her friends talked on long afterwards, but even with Rose back, no one had any ideas. Wearily, they decided to regroup in the morning, and headed to bed.

When morning came, Rey headed to visit Rose before work. She had been up most of the night twisting and turning, trying to think of some ideas. It was quiet, but somehow she managed to be unfortunate enough to run into Kylo Ren. He was walking towards her, clad in usual black. She looked away as he approached her. Ren tipped his hat. 

“Morning, Miss Rey,” he said. “Nice day out.” Rey said nothing, but kept on walking. Ren trailed after her, still trying to speak. “My boss would like a word with you.”

“I have nothing to say to that monster, Hux,” Rey said, walking faster.

“No, not Hux. Mr. Snoke,” Ren said. Rey stopped.

“Who?” Rey asked, turning.

“Mr. Snoke is the chairman of the railroad,” Ren explained. “He wants to meet with you. Today. His railcar will be nearby. I’m to escort you.”

“Why on earth would I want to meet him?” Rey asked. 

“I told him about you and your concerns,” Ren said. “He wants to discuss them with you. He thinks you can convince the town to move.”

“There isn’t a chance of that,” Rey said, laughing. “I’m not going.” She turned and walked away. That seemed to put an end to Ren’s bothering.

Rey spotted Rose on the porch of the hotel, waving to her.

“Anything new?” Rey called to Rose as she climbed the porch stairs.

“Nothing,” Rose said, crossing her arms. “Sounds like almost everyone wants to stay, but people are scared, you know?”

“What happened last night with Finn? Really?” Rey asked, and Rose turned red. “That good, huh?”

“It’s not like that! Finn isn’t like that,” Rose said, leaning close to Rey. “He wants to help us.” Rey sighed.

“No one wants to help us, let alone those bandits,” Rey said. Rose grew sullen. “What? It’s true. Don’t fall for it, Rose. I know you want a boyfriend, but-”

“Stop it, Rey. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rose said. “And what about you? That other bandit always following you around? I heard he’s the worst of them. The tall one who was with Hux at the meeting.”

“Forget him,” Rey said, looking away. “He’s just trying to cause me trouble.” Rose did not appear to be placated, and Rey almost considered heading over to the smithy. She and Rose rarely fought, but sometimes they argued. They were both too hot-headed, Paige always said. Rey supposed that was true, but it didn’t make her any less right about the Knights of Ren. They were all bad in Rey’s book, and Rose was better off not associating with them. She’d understand that, in time.

“I better get back to Ma. She won’t eat since Pa died, so me and Paige have to coax her so much,” Rose said sadly as she turned back to the hotel.

Rey said nothing and started back towards the smithy. It was then that Rose saw the black horse thundering towards them both. 

“Rey! Look out!” Rose cried, but too late. The rider scooped Rey up and took off towards the end of town! Rey could hear Rose’s angry yelling for help. 

None would come, of course. Ren had Rey secured tightly against him as they sped away. Rey squirmed and protested.

“Let me go, you snake!” Rey said, trying to beat her hands against Ren’s chest. He only held onto her tighter.

“Don’t fight. You’ll fall,” he warned.

He was right, of course. She would fall, hard, and if she fell in a certain way, the horse could trample her. Rey stopped struggling.

Rey sat sideways on the horse and, she realized suddenly, mostly secured between Ren’s legs in the front of the saddle. It was very tight, and she was very warm. Her head rested on Ren’s chest, and she could feel the beat of his heart. He smelled of soap and smoke and wind. Rey swallowed.

“You want me to meet Snoke? Fine," Rey said, trying to sound as put out and angry as she dared manage. "How far is his railcar? I can't be away all day."

“It’s Mr. Snoke,” Ren corrected her. “And not far. The western terminus of the rail line is close to New Republic. About a half-hour’s ride, once I slow the pace.”

That _was_ close. Closer than it had been only a few years ago, when she and Plutt had arrived. The stagecoach ride then had been longer than a day. She hadn’t really paid attention to visitors when they discussed the ride from the closest station.

“So, what is Mr. Snoke like?” Rey asked. If she had to meet this man, she wanted to know what she was getting into.

“Don’t try to fight him, Rey. He’s a powerful man,” Ren warned.

“And I’m not a powerful woman?” Rey said.

“You know what I mean,” Ren said. “He’s got the money and connections to take whatever he wants.”

“Well then, if he’s such a powerful man, why does he need me?” Rey asked. “If he can simply make us move, why go through the trouble?”

“It’s not trouble for him,” Ren said. 

Far out of town, Ren’s pace slowed. Rey could see nothing but low brush and far off hills. They rode in silence for a long while, listening only to the crisp gravel below the horse’s hooves.

“They say you’re the worst man in your gang,” Rey said finally. Ren said nothing. “Are you a killer?”

“Yes,” Ren said cooly.

Rey said nothing. She wasn’t sure what kind of answer she could give to his honesty. Another quiet moment passed between them before Ren spoke again.

“You’ve killed before, too,” he said. It wasn’t a question. Rey took a deep breath.

“Yes,” she said. “How do you know?” 

_How did he know so much about her?_

“You get a measure for folks when you’re in this line of business,” Ren said simply. Rey shifted uncomfortably as Ren’s grip tightened on her to compensate. 

“Have you killed many men,” Rey asked.

“Only as many as I had to,” Ren replied. “You haven’t killed many.”

“No,” Rey said. “It’s really none of your business.”

“Fair enough,” Ren said, and went silent once more.

The two did not speak again for the remainder of the journey. Rey kept a close eye on the horizon, making note of where she was. If she survived this adventure and had to escape, she’d know how to find her way back to New Republic, she hoped.

Finally, Mr. Snoke’s railcar began to appear on the horizon, and Rey swallowed, unsure of what she would find inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Rose bicker a little, but they're friends, not perfect angels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, Ren. I see you’ve brought young Miss Rey with you. At last,” Snoke said, clapping his hands together and smiling. “Please, have a seat.” He pointed his long, spindly fingers at the seat next to him.
> 
> “I was told you want to hear our concerns,” Rey said, not moving.
> 
> “Yes, indeed,” Snoke said. “But you must sit and have breakfast with me, first.”
> 
> “You didn’t mention a meal,” Rey said, turning on Ren. Snoke laughed.
> 
> “She is a spitfire, as you said,” Snoke said. Rey turned back to Snoke, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. “Ren knows my type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> -references to a future forced marriage

Mr. Snoke’s fancy private railcar was parked at the very end of the rail line, surrounded by a makeshift town of tents and temporary wooden structures. In the middle, Rey spotted the railcar, standing tall among the flat prairie and tents.

Kylo Ren took his horse to a trot, stopping near the entrance of the settlement. Another man came running, not dressed in black like the other bandits, but in plain clothes. He took the horse’s reins as Ren dismounted. Rey remained on the horse and observed the tents and people milling about. Everyone seemed determined to go about their work. No one was standing about or chatting or even seemed to be enjoying themselves at all.

Rey suddenly felt large hands on her waist. She looked down, startled, and started to slap at Ren.

“Let me go!” Rey cried, and kicked at Ren. He backed away.

“I wanted to help,” Ren said, as Rey turned and put a foot in the stirrups, climbing down.

“I’m perfectly capable of getting down from a horse on my own,” Rey chirped. Ren reached out to take her arm, but Rey stepped back. “That isn’t necessary.”

“It is,” Ren said, reaching out this time and taking her arm. “You can’t run off.”

“I won’t,” Rey muttered, and the two made their way through the encampment, Ren guiding her gently by the arm.

No one paid much attention to them both. They were probably used to seeing Kylo Ren’s hulking form. But did he bring women often to Snoke? Rey didn’t see any other women around, the camp feeling exclusively male.

When they reached the porch of the railcar, Rey could see the car was made of fine wood and painted with gold accents. It looked very expensive. Before she could inspect further, Ren urged Rey forward and up the high narrow stairs. He put out his hand to help her. 

“No, thanks,” she said, reaching out to grab the handrail and lift herself up and forward onto the porch. Ren followed, opening the car door to usher Rey inside.

The interior of the car was even more opulent. More dark wood and gold accents, but there was plush red carpet and long black drapes with gold fringes. The polished wood shined in the glow of the lamp fixtures. It would have been easy enough to open the drapes to let in light, but perhaps Snoke was a private man. Or perhaps he could not abide the prairie landscape.

“This way,” Ren said, leading Rey through a sliding door to another room. 

Again, Rey was ushered through first, but this time she was met by a long ornate table and high chairs. At the head of the table sat a pale old man in a dark suit. He was bald and thin, and his face was long and marked by pox scars. He had ice blue eyes that fell upon Rey. She shivered.

“Ah, Ren. I see you’ve brought young Miss Rey with you. At last,” Snoke said, clapping his hands together and smiling. “Please, have a seat.” He pointed his long, spindly fingers at the seat next to him.

“I was told you want to hear our concerns,” Rey said, not moving.

“Yes, indeed,” Snoke said. “But you must sit and have breakfast with me, first.”

“You didn’t mention a meal,” Rey said, turning on Ren. Snoke laughed.

“She is a spitfire, as you said,” Snoke said. Rey turned back to Snoke, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. “Ren knows my type.”

“I won’t eat with you,” Rey said.

“You will, Miss Rey,” Snoke said, a crispness in his voice. “Sit.”

Ren moved to block the door. Rey bit her lip and moved slowly to her seat. As she did, Snoke rose to meet her, pulling out a chair.

“It is a delight to have more female company after being out here for so long,” Snoke said. “Your kind has a civilizing effect.”

“My kind?” Rey asked, as she sat.

“Women, of course,” Snoke said, returning to his own seat. “You may have seen that we haven’t any in our little enclave. My men are all too happy to visit New Republic, as a consequence. I hope they haven’t caused any trouble.”

“Actually,” Rey said, turning to look at Ren, who remained stoically at the car door. “A number of your men burned some buildings and caused some other damage a few nights ago.” Snoke tutted.

“That doesn’t sound like my men, Miss Rey,” Snoke said with disappointment. “They can get a little rambunctious in the saloon, I’ll admit. But we live in such lawless times.”

“Your associate, Mr. Hux, told me the same,” Rey said. “But we’ve recognized a few of the men as under your employ.”

“I see,” Snoke said. “Who is it that recognized them, exactly?”

Rey hesitated. She knew what it felt like to be trapped. Naming her friends would put them all in danger. 

“I saw one,” Rey said simply, turning back to Ren. “Your man there. I saw him the very night when the Tico bakery was burned down. Mr. Tico was killed.”

“Ah, you’re mistaken, Miss Rey” Snoke said, leaning back and holding out his hands, pleadingly. “Kylo Ren told me the whole story. He had been passing by on a scouting mission that night. He saw the fire and rode in to help. As I understand it, he managed to pull most of the family out of that inferno. Is that not right?”

Ren nodded, and Rey turned back on Snoke, feeling furious.

“Your company wants to buy us out, but we don’t want to leave,” Rey stated, biting down her rage. “When will your men understand that and leave?”

Snoke waved his hand. “Please, Miss Rey, we haven’t even started our meal.” He produced a bell and rang it. “I hope you’ll enjoy this humble offering. Only a few courses, seeing as the hour is so early.”

Shortly, a man in servants livery appeared carrying a silver tray with a cover. He placed it on the table, revealing a plate overfilled with fruits, bread, bacon, and sausages. Another man brought a plate with more fruit, plus eggs, butter, and biscuits. Rey could feel her mouth watering. She had skipped breakfast, thinking she’d be able to work until lunch then head to the hotel and visit Plutt while grabbing a slice of bread from the Tico family's makeshift kitchen bakery on the way.

“We’re not formal here. Feel free to help yourself, Miss Rey,” Snoke said, as one of the servants presented Rey with a plate, fork, and knife. “Do you care for coffee?”

Rey nodded, and a servant poured a cup for her. The other servant brought cream and sugar as Rey helped herself to the food. She didn’t trust Ren or Snoke, but she figured neither brought her out here to poison her. The meal felt more like a bribe than anything else.

“Now then, Ren tells me you’re the stepdaughter of a Mr. Plutt? And that you’re an aspiring blacksmith,” Snoke began. Rey looked over, noticing Snoke himself was eating nothing. He had only a half-filled coffee cup. He steepled his fingers. “You know, we are offering a lot of money to anyone in New Republic who relocates willingly.”

“I am a blacksmith. And I don’t own land in New Republic,” Rey said between large bites of bacon. “Plutt does.”

“I see,” Snoke said. “Don’t you think that being such an excellent representative of your town has earned you a few rewards?”

Rey stopped eating. “What kind of rewards?”

Snoke gestured to Ren, who stepped towards Snoke. He took from his vest pocket a neat looking envelope, and placed it on the table next to Rey. 

“Just rewards,” said Snoke. Rey looked at the envelope, knowing it contained some kind of bribe. “It’s alright, you can have a look. See how much it is.”

Rey sighed, as disgruntled at the bribe as she was at being interrupted from eating. She took the envelope and peaked inside. She didn’t want to count the money, but there were a great deal of large bills inside.

_ Very large. _

Rey threw the envelope back on the table.

“I don’t want it,” Rey said. 

“But Miss Rey,” Snoke said with mock concern. “Think about what the money would mean to you. A new smithy in any town? A rich dowry to find yourself a husband?” Rey frowned.

“New Republic means more to me than anything in that envelope,” Rey said.

Snoke’s fist came down on the table, startling Rey and shaking the table. Coffee splashed out of her cup.

“You will take the money, and you will return to your run-down, dead end town and tell them to accept my terms,” Snoke growled. Rey returned his icy glare and stood.

“I will not,” Rey said sternly. “You can kill me and drag my body back to New Republic. Make sure to show them what you’ve done.”  She turned to Ren. “

They need to know what you’re really like. What you’re all really like!”

Snoke didn’t roar back. Instead, he sat back and clapped slowly, laughing.

“Such a commanding performance,” Snoke said. “You have a towering will, Miss Rey. Ren, my boy, your description of this firebrand was understated." 

Rey could feel her face flush with rage as Snoke leaned towards her, placing his hand on the table and his long index finger point down.

"But you will do as I say,” Snoke warned in a low growl. "Or I will destroy you."

Before Rey could answer back, Snoke reached for his bell and rang. This time, instead of a servant, a woman appeared.

“Mrs. Organa!” Rey cried. She moved to run around the table and embrace the mayor, but Snoke held out his hand and stood.    
  


“I thought you’d be pleased to meet again,” Snoke said, helping Mrs. Organa to sit. The older woman wore an elaborate dress, much fancier than Rey was used to seeing her in. The fabric was a deep red, accented with gold. The dress itself was tightly buttoned with frills at the neck, and a bustle at the back. She knew Mrs. Organa had money, but she typically dressed plainly, having no regular use for elaborate clothing. Rey supposed this was the sort of dress one wore to a fancy ball. 

Mrs. Organa looked very cross to be there, but her gaze softened as she looked on Rey, who tried to smile at her.

"Rey," Mrs. Organa said simply, wearing a smile filled with pain. Not physical pain, Rey knew, but the kind you keep in your heart.

Snoke sat, beckoning the two women to do the same. Mrs. Organa sat slowly, but Rey remained standing.

“You monster,” Rey said, looking to Snoke. “Let her go.”

“Please, Rey,” Mrs. Organa began. “It’s alright.”

“Miss Rey, this is my fiancée,” Snoke said, indicating Mrs. Organa. Rey’s mouth dropped in horror. “You see, one way or another, I will have that town. By this time next year, it will be part of the First Order route direct to California.”

“Mrs. Organa, you can’t do this!” Rey pleaded. Mrs. Organa frowned and said nothing. Rey turned back to Snoke. “I don’t know what you did, but you’ll never have New Republic.” As much as it pained her to leave such a meal, she turned away and headed towards Ren and the car door. She was almost there when Snoke called after her.

“You know, it would be a shame if something happened to my fiancée,” Snoke said. Rey turned. “I do love her so, but this is such a lawless time, as I said. Bandits everywhere, and not a marshall in sight.”

“You wouldn’t,” Rey said. Her voice was small.

“Go back to your town. Tell them what I said,” Snoke said slowly. “My generous offer to you is no longer on the table, but perhaps you’ll save a life.”

Rey turned away, shoving Ren aside and swinging the dining car door open.

“Follow her,” Snoke said to Ren. “Make sure she gets back to town safely.” Ren nodded and left after Rey.

Mrs. Organa watched Ren leave before turning back to Snoke, narrowing her eyes and focusing all her rage.

“I could forgive everything you’ve done to me, but not what you did to my son,” Mrs. Organa said. “You can have my money. It doesn’t matter to me. But leave the town. You have more than enough to re-route your railroad to the south. It won’t mean more than an extra hour.”

Snoke slowly lowered his hands to the table. 

“Foolish woman,” Snoke growled. “Time is money. If my railroad takes an hour longer than the rest, I’ll lose everything.”

“It can’t be that-” Mrs. Organa started, but Snoke interrupted.

“You don’t understand anything! Your idiot stepfather’s fortune is wasted on you!” Snoke roared. “You took off to start this useless town, and your brother ran off to join the marshalls. Fools, the both of you! And you have the gall to tell me how to run my operation. No, I’ll build my railway through to California. Once it’s finished, I’ll attain the connections I require in Washington, and soon I’ll control this land from the Mississippi to the Pacific!”

“You’re mad,” Mrs. Organa says. “Free my son, at least. He owes you nothing.”   
  


“Your son is a fool, too,” Snoke laughs. “Doubly unfortunate to be the son of that Solo fellow. What was he again? A lowly sharpshooter. It’s a good thing you met him after your stepfather died in that unfortunate explosion.”

The pain of Mrs. Organa’s misfortune appeared on her face as Snoke continued.

“Your son is my creature, now,” Snoke warned. “He was mine since the day he shot his father on my orders. Or did you forget? Why would you want such a disgraceful child back?”

“Because he is my child! He will always be so, no matter what you tricked him into doing,” Mrs. Organa cried. This time it was her turn to pound the table. “I know you made him shoot Han.”

“I assure you, I did no such thing, my sweet creature,” Snoke said, pretending to look hurt. “The boy had a great jealousy of his father, who did not love him. Or so he told me.”

“You lie,” Mrs. Organa said, biting back tears.

“Hardly,” Snoke said, rising. “I tire of this bickering. I hope you won’t be such a harpy when we’re married. I don’t expect children at your age, but I do expect the loving caresses of a charming, obedient wife. I’ll leave you to your rages until you calm down.”

Snoke left the dining room as Mrs. Organa sat, feeling the tears run down her cheeks and onto the pristine table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making sad Leia. But don't worry. She'll be ok. I PROMISE HAPPY ENDINGS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forget New Republic and Plutt,” Ren said quietly. “You don’t need them to become what you need to be.”
> 
> “And what do I need?” Rey asked, crossing her arms. Ren continued towards her, until the two were close. Rey could see how dark his eyes really were, shaded by his large brimmed hat. They had been this close before, on the horse coming here.
> 
> Rey uncrossed her arms as Ren watched her in silence. She reached out and laid her hand gently on Ren’s black shirt, running her fingers lightly over it. The fabric felt rough, and faintly she could detect the hardness of Ren’s muscles behind it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been asking "where's the frickin' reylo!?", you'll find some in this chapter.

Rey left Snoke’s railcar and made her way through the makeshift town tents. She contemplated stealing Ren’s horse before he caught up to her and took her arm.

“No,” she said, stepping away and out of reach. “I’ll walk home.”

Ren did not try to take her arm again, but she could hear his hulking footfalls marching behind her through the camp. The camp residents continued on with their business, and continued ignoring her, as she found her way to the exit and to the dusty dirt road leading back to New Republic. Rey reckoned she could walk the entire route and not encounter too much trouble, so long as she made it back by dark. But Ren was having none of it.

“Don’t walk back,” Ren said simply.

“Oh, are you going to kidnap me back to my home?” Rey asked, narrowing her eyes as she turned back to face him. Ren stood behind her, near his horse, looking sheepish and holding out his hand.

“Please, let me escort you back,” Ren said. Rey turned away.

“You can escort me by following behind,” she called back, starting along the road towards New Republic. “But not too close! I don’t want to walk in your dust!”

As Rey walked away, all she could hear was the continued bustle of the encampment. She did not think Ren fool enough to actually follow her, but after a moment she heard him mount his horse, then trot out, towards her.

Ren did not get too close, as Rey had asked, but kept a good pace a distance away so as to keep an eye on her. Rey knew she would end up dusty from the walk alone. She didn’t need Ren’s help on that account.

“You don’t have anything better to do than to follow me for the day?” Rey asked. She did not have to call very loudly, as the low prairie carried her voice easily. 

“Mr. Snoke asked me to get you back to town,” Ren said simply. Rey huffed.

“Of course he did! And when I don’t do what he ordered me to, he’ll have you cut my throat,” Rey said.

“No,” Ren said. 

“Then it’s to be a hanging? Or you’ll burn the store down around me?” Rey asked with annoyance.

“Would be a shame to hang you,” Ren said. Rey turned back to where she was headed, feeling suddenly flushed.

“A gunshot then,” Rey said, barely turning her head to speak back at Ren. “Make sure you shoot straight. I don’t want to end up like Plutt.”

“I meant to shoot Plutt where I did,” Ren said. “I wanted him to suffer.”

Rey stopped this time. 

_ So, it was Ren who shot Plutt.  _

Ren came to a halt, keeping the distance between them.

“Why? What gave you the right?” Rey asked. She wanted to scream at him. “What do you want from us?!”

Ren’s horse pranced about nervously. Rey glanced around, trying to spot an animal or man, but saw nothing. Ren tried to calm the animal before speaking.

“I want you,” Ren said, so simply Rey wasn’t sure she heard it correctly. “I don’t much mind how. I told you back in the smithy I wanted to court you.”

Rey took a deep breath. “I told you no.”

“Did you?” Ren asked. “We’re alike, more than you think. You consider the people in New Republic your friends? You’re a killer, just like me. When they find out the truth, what do you think they’ll do to you?”

Tears were filling the edges of Rey’s eyes as Ren spoke the truth, stinging her face.

“You’re a murderer and a snake!” Rey yelled.

“Why? Because I tell you the truth?” Ren asked, a hint of annoyance finally coming into his voice. “I’ve never lied to you, Rey.”

Rey watched as Ren dismounted, careful not to spook his horse again. He turned to Rey and walked slowly, as if she were another horse he did not want to frighten, saying nothing. Rey took a step back, but did not flee.

“Forget New Republic and Plutt,” Ren said quietly. “You don’t need them to become what you need to be.”

“And what do I need?” Rey asked, crossing her arms. Ren continued towards her, until the two were close. Rey could see how dark his eyes really were, shaded by his large brimmed hat. They had been this close before, on the horse coming here.

Rey uncrossed her arms as Ren watched her in silence. She reached out and laid her hand gently on Ren’s black shirt, running her fingers lightly over it. The fabric felt rough, and faintly she could detect the hardness of Ren’s muscles behind it. 

Ren reached out, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. Rey held her breath, feeling the fullness of his chest and the quick beating of his heart. She should have felt trapped, she knew. Instead, she felt calm. Ren’s hands were large and worn, but they were warm. His other hand came to her face, tucking some of her hair behind her ears before caressing her ears. She looked down to hide her blush and the strange grin she felt creeping across her face. Rey felt her stomach flutter, and something else, too. 

Running his hand along her face and down to her chin, Rey felt Ren nudge her to look at him again. She admired his eyes as he watched hers, before looking further down to her lips. Rey felt a sudden pang of confusion before Ren dipped his head towards hers, taking her lips with his own, and taking his open hand from her face to wrap around her waist. 

If Rey had not been close to Ren before, she certainly was now. They were pressed together, as Ren tried to deep their kiss, sliding his head further to the side and nudging her mouth open. Rey gasped before going under again, continuing the kiss, feeling the fullness of Ren’s lips and trying not to knock their teeth together. She was so inexperienced, and had closed her eyes lest she go cross-eyed trying to view Ren with such closeness. She did not have to worry about falling from shock, as he held her tightly still by the waist. 

Rey never was one to faint like some ladies would. First of all, she didn’t consider herself a lady. What lady would let a strange man kiss her on the stagecoach road? But besides that, Rey had little time for ladies and fine society anyway. She would not have minded the food, as Snoke’s breakfast table had made evident, but the rest of it seemed stuffy and mean. The way Ren was kissing her now made her feel very faint, and as put out as she was by his forwardness, she felt like she was melting comfortably into his arms.

Ren stopped only to take a quick breath before diving in again. Rey had barely a chance for air herself before Ren grabbed her, ever tighter, removing his other hand from atop hers and wrapping it around her also. When he did, Rey could feel him shift, canting his pelvis towards her. She felt something long and hard grind against her, and she squealed against his mouth. Ren pulled away, still holding her.

“Let me go,” Rey said, almost gasping. Ren was breathing deeply, no longer grinding, but Rey could still feel the hardness against her.

Ren took a moment to gather his sense. His eyes were large and glassy, intent on her.

“You can’t walk back,” Ren said simply. “It’s too far.”

This time, Rey relented. “I’ll ride with you,” Rey said. “But let me go.”

Ren released her gently, making sure she had her footing.

“I’ll ride behind this time,” Rey said, making her way to the horse. She put her foot in the stirrups and lifted herself up before Ren could get to her.

“Alright,” Ren said, pulling himself up in front. “Hold on.”

Rey didn’t want to hold onto him, but she reckoned riding behind Ren was better than being wedged in front of him. And after their kiss, Rey wasn’t sure she could trust the man.

And she wasn’t sure she could trust herself.

They spent the ride back in quiet contemplation. At least, Rey did, trying not to think about Ren as she clung to him. And she certainly did not think about how his kiss made her feel.

Before long, New Republic came to view over the horizon.

“The night of the attack, when the Tico bakery burned down, I was to go to Plutt’s store and round up supplies,” Ren said, suddenly breaking their silence. “I took some men. Ordered them to grab what we needed. That man, Plutt, came out of the storage. He was yelling. I drew my gun. He started crying, telling me not to shoot. I wasn’t going to. I just wanted him to shut up. Then he mentioned a girl. Pretty. Said I could have her if we left the store. He told me no one’s ever had her. He made sure of that.”

Rey bit her lip.

“So I shot him,” Ren said. “I wanted him to feel pain. I wanted him to hurt. He wasn’t worthy of a quick death.”

Rey tightened her hold on Ren.

“And he isn’t worthy of your pity and kindness,” Ren said. 

“That’s not for you to decide,” Rey said. 

“Isn’t it?” Ren asked. “This is a lawless land. He would sell you to a stranger to save himself.”

Rey said nothing. Ren was right about Plutt, but she felt a pang in her throat to hear him say it out loud.

“Leave,” Ren said. “You have no future here.”

“And go where? New Republic is the first place I’ve felt home,” Rey said. She peaked carefully around Ren to see how close they were to the town. She ducked back, squeezing Ren gently in the sides.

“Stop here. I want to get off,” Rey said. Ren slowed his horse, but did not stop.

“Why?” he asked.

“I don’t want to be seen riding with you,” she admitted.

Ren said nothing as he brought his horse to a stop. Rey started to dismount. Before she could step down, Ren reached back and caught her arm.

“Rey,” he said. “You don’t have to go back to Plutt. Join me.” 

Rey couldn’t stop from snorting.

“Join you? Run around in black hats and trousers shooting guns all day and burning towns?” Rey huffed. She tried to move again, but Ren’s hand held firm.

“No,” he said. “We'll head south. You and I. Alone.” Rey blushed and her heart ran fast. She knew what this man proposed. Something in her wanted to take his hand, to say yes, to run away with him, but she wasn’t about to do that with a man she barely knew.

Was she?

Rey pushed his hand aside and clambered down off the horse, almost slipping once while trying to get a foothold. She managed to leap down with some grace, and dusted herself off.

“Snoke will bleed your town dry,” Ren called after her. “He’ll destroy it and move onto the next. It’s what he does. You can’t fight him.”

“You might think we’re already defeated, but we’re not! You’ll see!” Rey shouted back to Ren before turning back to town. She kept walking as she heard Ren’s horse depart in the opposite, back towards Snoke. No doubt he was going to report back. Would he tell Snoke how he tried to debauch her? Would they laugh? Rey pushed the thoughts out of her head. It didn’t matter. Let them both try to fool with her. She would show them.

As Rey got close, she saw Rose waving frantically before running out to greet her.

“Oh, Rey!” Rose cried, hugging her as she reached her. “After that bandit kidnapped you, a few of the men rode out to try and find you. They said you went to see the railroad company. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

Rose continued to fuss as Rey reassured her friend she was unharmed.

“I’m fine,” Rey said. “I’ll tell you what happened later. We need to find Jannah and Paige.”

“Why?” Rose asked. Rey took Rose by the arm and started striding quickly to town.

“We really need a plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should we trust you?” Paige asked him. “Why are you helping us? Why are you here?”
> 
> Finn looked at his feet, trying to think of how to answer. Rose nudged him.
> 
> “Tell them,” she said. Finn took a breath and looked around the room at each of them before speaking.
> 
> “I was orphaned when I was real small,” Finn began. “Never had much money. A few years ago, I heard there was land out here, in the west. There wasn’t anything for me back east, so I took my chances. Only without any money I didn’t make it far. Then I heard about a job. This group was looking for men to work security for a bank. Called themselves the Knights of Ren. Sounded awful strange, but when you’re so hungry you’ll do just about anything.”
> 
> Rey could understand that, and found herself nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been sad.

Rey and Rose travelled to the makeshift bakery, where they found Paige and Jannah helping Mrs. Tico with the end of the morning rush, quickly recruiting them for an impromptu meeting. Rey still would not reveal to Rose what had happened. 

“I’ll tell you when we have everyone together,” Rey said, not willing to repeat the long story several times.

Paige and Jannah removed their aprons and washed up before following Rey and Rose to the smithy. As they entered, Paige began to question Rey.

“Rose said that bandit who rescued Ma came along and kidnapped you this morning,” Paige said, crossing her arms. “What happened?”

Rey asked them to all sit down, and told them everything - her visit to Snoke, Mrs. Organa, the breakfast. Jannah had to interrupt Rey when her description of the food lasted much longer than it ought to.

“Rey, we don’t need to know every food on the table,” Jannah said. 

“Right,” Rey said, feeling hungry but moving on.

The one thing Rey didn’t mention was the ride back with Ren. They didn’t need to know that part.

“I’m so angry I could scream,” Rose said, balling her fists. “We can’t let Snoke get away with this!”

“We won’t,” Jannah said, looking to Paige. “But if Mrs. Organa is alive, then Mr. Dameron might be, too.”

“I don’t know,” Paige said with worry. “He doesn’t seem as important to Snoke’s plans as Mrs. Organa is. He doesn’t need Mr. Dameron to get the money.”

“No, but we have to hope,” Rose said, and everyone nodded solemnly.

“We need more help, that’s for sure,” Paige said. “What about Kaydel?”

“She’s packing up with her ma,” Rose explained. “They sold their land. They’re going to move back east.”

“But she’s still here, right?” Rey asked. “She could still help.”

“Yes,” Rose agreed. “And there’s someone else who could help.”

“No,” said Paige quickly. “We can’t trust him.”

“We can,” Rose said. “I’ll show you!”

Before the rest could stop her, Rose took off out the door. Her stride was determined, and Rey knew Rose well enough that there was nothing she could do to stop her.

~--**--~

Rose returned a few minutes later with Finn in tow, looking more nervous than ever. He removed his hat as he entered the smithy, nodding to the ladies assembled. While Finn was gone, Rey had run quickly to fetch Kaydel, who had followed Rey bewilderedly to the smithy. 

“It’s you!” Kaydel said, pointing to Finn when he entered. He looked like he wanted to hide behind his hat as he held it in front of him.

“Don’t point,” Jannah said to Kaydel before turning back to Finn. “Please, come in, Mr. Finn. Thank you for coming.”

“You can just call me Finn,” he said. Rose directed him to a bench and everyone got settled as Paige spoke.

“We found out Snoke’s plan,” she said, inspecting Finn. “He wants to destroy the town, no matter what. But we won’t move.”

“There’s got to be something we can do,” Rose said, looking hopeful.

“Could we pay Mr. Snoke to let us stay?” Kaydel asked. Rey shook her head.

“Snoke isn’t exactly interested in that,” Rey said. “He’s got more money than all of us put together anyway.”

“She’s right,” Finn added. “Snoke just wants the town. He doesn’t care how he gets it. And when he does, he’s going to ram his railway right through the middle of it.”

A sullen cloud fell over the room. Paige kept her eyes locked on Finn, still trying to appraise him.

“Why should we trust you?” Paige asked him. “Why are you helping us? Why are you here?”

Finn looked at his feet, trying to think of how to answer. Rose nudged him.

“Tell them,” she said. Finn took a breath and looked around the room at each of them before speaking.

“I was orphaned when I was real small,” Finn began. “Never had much money. A few years ago, I heard there was land out here, in the west. There wasn’t anything for me back east, so I took my chances. Only without any money I didn’t make it far. Then I heard about a job. This group was looking for men to work security for a bank. Called themselves the Knights of Ren. Sounded awful strange, but when you’re so hungry you’ll do just about anything.”

Rey could understand that, and found herself nodding in agreement.

“When I got out here, the work seemed honest at first,” Finn continued. “Now, I ain’t no bank robber. I want to earn my dollar as honestly as I can. A few weeks ago, I was asked to go out at night. We never started a job in the night like that, but they said it was just that once. Only when we got to where we were supposed to go, it was to burn down a town.”

Finn’s hands gripped the brim of his hat as he sat forward, looking at the ground.

“I didn’t know what was happening until it was too late,” Finn said, his face filled with agony. “That town burned to the ground. We took all the livestock. The townsfolk fled. No idea where to. I’ve been having nightmares about that night since. They said it was just that once, and we went back to our regular patrols. But then it happened again. That was the night we attacked New Republic. Now I’m sure.”

“Sure of what?” Rey asked.

“I’m sure I need to get out,” Finn said. “I was gonna run away, but then-” He turned to look at Rose.

“He wants to help us,” Rose said, taking Finn’s hand. 

Rey looked to the others. Jannah seemed convinced. Paige sat back, crossing her arms, still appraising Finn. Kaydel was nodding.

“You need to do something to earn our trust,” Paige said.

Rose tried to protest, but Finn patted her hand.

“It’s alright,” Finn said, standing. “I know how I can help. I know where they’re keeping the sheriff, Dameron.”

“He’s alive?” Kaydel said with shock.

“You better not be lying,” Paige said angrily.

“I’m not,” Finn said. “They’re keeping him in a hunting shack a few miles outside of town. I can take you to him. But there’s more.”

“What?” asked Rose.

“Mr. Hux is calling another town meeting tomorrow,” Finn said. “Rey, you’re to speak to the townsfolk. To tell them about Mrs. Organa.” Rey frowned.

“I won’t,” Rey said.

“He said you will. Or else,” Finn explained.

“Or else what?” Rose asked. Finn shrugged.

“Or else. We aren’t much used to folks questioning Snoke,” Finn said.

“We need to find Mr. Dameron,” Paige said, standing. “Finn, if you know where he is, tell me. I’ll round up some people and we’ll go rescue him.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Finn said. “I can take you there. It will be easier if I’m with you. The shack isn’t heavily guarded, but you’ll get closer if I’m there. Otherwise, there might be a shootout.”

“Don’t think I can shoot straight?” Paige challenges. Finn held up a hand.

“Not at all. But you don’t want to get into a gunfight with the Knights of Ren,” Finn said.

“He’s right,” Jannah said. “Finn, we’ll go tomorrow night. Disguise ourselves as bandits. You lead us. They might think it’s a shift change.”

“Good idea,” Finn said.

“We don’t have many horses left in town,” Paige said. “Only a few of us should go. The rest should stay here as a distraction.” The group nodded. Rey stepped forward.

“Now that’s decided, we need a plan for Mr. Hux’s meeting,” she said. “I can’t tell the townsfolk to sell.”

“It’s too late for me and Ma,” said Kaydel sadly. “We’ll be gone by the end of the week.”

“Maybe you can stay,” Rey said, before turning to Rose. “If we can free Mr. Dameron, then free Mrs. Organa, we won’t have to go anywhere. But we need the townsfolk to stay put.”   
  


“What’re you thinking?” Rose asked Rey, watching her friend closely. Rose always knew when Rey was developing a good idea.

“I’m thinking while Paige and Jannah round up some volunteers for Mr. Dameron’s rescue, we go spread the news to the rest of the town,” Rey said.

“How’s that going to help with the meeting?” Paige asked.

“Well, I was thinking we’d lie,” Rey said simply. “Get the townsfolk to agree to sell, and then we don’t.”

“They’ll figure it out eventually, Rey,” Jannah said.

“It would buy us some time,” Rey shrugged. She could see Finn nodding as he thought it over. "It's all we need, for now."  


“That would work,” Finn said, stepping forward. “It would put Snoke at ease, make him think he’s won.”

“And then we move in, and POW!” Rose said, slamming her fist into her hands. The room turned to her, looking startled. “Sorry, I got excited.”

~--**--~

The second town meeting on the future of New Republic was held at noon the next day. Once again, people crammed into the hotel’s sitting room. Rey surveyed them, hoping everything would go smoothly. She noticed Rose talking with one of the elder townsfolk, who nodded along with everything Rose said. When they were done, Rose looked to Rey and waved. She seemed at ease. Rey fidgeted nervously with the paper in her hand. It contained her speech, which was nothing but platitudes exalting the railroad company and half-hearted requests to accept whatever offers they made for the land of New Republic.

Plutt was on the mend, and already discussing what he would do with his buyout money. He was the only person in town that hadn’t been let in on the secret. Telling him the truth would have enraged him. Besides that, his enthusiasm would help sell their ruse to Mr. Hux.

The room quieted when Mr. Hux and Mr. Mitaka entered. Mr. Mitaka carried another crate, placing it in the middle of the room for Mr. Hux to ascend to. The townsfolk looked enraptured as Mr. Hux began to speak.

“I see we’ve got quite the turnout,” Mr. Hux said, looking around the room with pleasure. “I am Mr. Arm-”

“We know who ya are!” shouted the same elderly townsperson Rose had been speaking with earlier. “Get on with it!”

A few of the younger crowd giggled as Mr. Hux’s face turned red and he adjusted his suit jacket.

“Yes, well, then,” Mr. Hux said. “Moving on. I’m pleased to inform you all that one of your fellow residents paid a visit to my superior the other day. The president of the First Order Railroad Company, Mr. Snoke, was able to discuss your concerns in great detail, and address them all with compassion and grace. You see, there’s nothing our company values more than the great democratic values this country was founded on.”

Suddenly, a loud cough was heard. Rey could see Rose clearing her throat and looking down at the floor. Mr. Hux’s face grew redder.

“As I was saying,” Mr. Hux said, throwing Rose an icy glare before continuing on. “I would like to invite Miss Rey to speak to you now.”

Mr. Hux stepped down as Rey approached. Mr. Mitaka held out his arm to Rey, to help her up on the crate. She waved him off.

“No, thank you,” Rey said, stepping up spritely to address the room. She could see Plutt scowling, while Rose and Kaydel waved in support. 

“Hello,” Rey started, her voice filled with genuine nerves. She disliked public speaking, or any kind of attention. But New Republic needed her, so she gathered up her courage and took out her speech. “My name is Rey, and I live here in New Republic. I met with the President of the First Order Railroad Company, Mr. Snoke, as well as with the mayor, Mrs. Organa. She has decided to accept an offer of marriage from Mr. Snoke, and they have decided to settle back east once they are married.”

Rey paused, looking up from her speech to see the townsfolk muttering to themselves. Of course, it was all a ruse. The townsfolk had all been let in on truth about Mrs. Organa and her kidnapping by Snoke. Everyone, that is, except for Plutt, who looked completely flabbergasted at the news. Rey tried not to laugh, and held her speech up higher and tighter as she continued to read.

“Mrs. Organa no longer has any interest in New Republic,” Rey said. “And has decided to give her shares of the land here to Mr. Snoke when they are married. In return, Mr. Snoke has promised everyone in town a good, fair deal for their properties, enough to settle some place else. We have ten days to vacate the land, after which time it becomes the property of First Order Railroad Company.”

Rey looked up from her paper.

“Mrs. Organa is very sorry, and wishes you all well,” Rey said, stepping down from the crate. The room grew loud with murmurs again. 

As she walked to the hotel entrance, she could hear Mr. Hux ordering the townsfolk to form a line at a desk where Mr. Mitaka had a stack of paperwork. Almost immediately, they began to surge forth instead, pelting the railroad men with complicated questions. One person complains they will only sign their paperwork in blue ink, when Mr. Mitaka has only brought black. Another asks how they will sign if they cannot read, requesting that Mr. Hux go over the contact word by word.

Rey allowed herself a secret smile before heading to the store to round up supplies for Mr. Dameron’s rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will probably go up later, from M to E. In a couple of chapters, that is. Hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice was familiar to no one but Rey and Finn. Rey hurried to the door.
> 
> “It’s Ren,” she said quietly. “Go sit down and stay quiet. I’ll handle him.”
> 
> Rey turned back as Paige and Rose exchanged a look. She disappeared through the door, sliding through and closing it behind her.
> 
> “What’re you doing here?” Rey hissed. 
> 
> “It’s Snoke,” Ren said. Rey noticed that he looked disheveled and sweaty. “He’s going to blow up the town.”
> 
> “What?!” Rey cried as Ren shushed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy sorting things in real life. Back to the fic!

Mrs. Organa sat in a plush red chair next to the window of the railcar, looking out the window through a small parting between the curtains. There was not much to watch and not much to do. She would have done anything for even a little needlework, but Snoke would not permit her anything sharp. 

Nearby sat Mr. Mitaka, quietly going over a stack of paperwork Mr. Hux had left for him. Most of it was from New Republic, he said. Unfortunately, every contract he found wasn’t complete or almost completely indecipherable. He would have to return soon to correct them. 

The day drew on, and Mrs. Organa hoped to break up the monotony with some tea, but before she could summon someone, the railcar door opened and Kylo Ren stepped through. Mr. Mitaka stood quickly to stop him.

“You-you’re not allowed in here,” Mr. Mitaka started. “You’ll have to leave.”

“Get out,” Ren ordered. Mr. Mitaka stood his ground.

“Mr. Snoke said you’re not-” Mr. Mitaka began, but before he could finish, Ren grabbed him by the collar and led him to the railcar door, shoving him out. Ren closed the door and Mr. Mitaka began to knock and protest, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up as Ren remained standing, staring down Mrs. Organa.

“Ben,” Mrs. Organa said softly. “I missed you.” Ren grunted, and looked away.

“Don’t call me thar,” Ren said. Mrs. Organa frowned.

“You’re my son, you’ll always be my son,” she said. Ren looked to her with pain in his eyes.

“Your son is dead,” Ren said, his voice strained. “I killed him.”

“That’s not true,” Mrs. Organa said sternly. “I don’t know what Snoke’s told you but it’s a lie. He’s using you.” 

Ren said nothing, his face still contorted with pain. He looked at the floor.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Ren said.

“Too late for that, Ben,” Mrs. Organa said. “Come. Sit down.” Ren shook his head.

“Snoke won’t-” Ren said, before falling silent. Mrs. Organa waited patiently for her son to finish his thoughts, but they were interrupted by the opening of the railcar door. It was Snoke.

“I told you not to come here, boy,” Snoke sneered at Ren as he entered. The younger man stepped aside, looking away. “You always were bad at taking orders.”

“He’s my son,” Mrs. Organa said angrily. “He should be able to see me whenever he likes.”

“And soon he will be my stepson, as pathetic as that is,” Snoke said, eyeing Ren with disappointment. “I’m not pleased, but your fortune is well worth the inconvenience. Well, what did you come to tell your mother? Get it over with and leave.” Ren shook his head.

“Ridiculous,” Snoke said. “I have to admit I was impressed when you shot your father. I did not think you had the audacity. I took you in then, gave you a job and purpose. No more idle wandering. And you’ve repaid me by thwarting my plans at every turn. Oh, I know it was you that saved that baker’s family. If you had let that family die it would have put the fear of God into those people. But instead you gave them hope.”

Snoke began pacing the small railcar sitting room, tucking his long, slender hands behind his back.

“I tried to make you a man, something that neer-do-well father of yours never had time for,” Snoke said.

“Don’t speak about Han,” Mrs. Organa warned. Snoke ignored her.

“And you’ve repaid me with disobedience,” Snoke spat. “You’re too soft. But no matter, in two days this town will be nothing, and your mother and I will be headed back east. You still have time to make it up to me.” Ren finally stepped forward.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked. “Two days? You told the town they had ten.”

“I think you’re finally catching on,” Snoke said in a mocking tone. “I told the town ten, but we’ll dynamite it in two.”

. 

“You can’t do this!” Mrs. Organa cried, standing. 

“I can’t wait for this stupid town to decide if they will stay or go,” Snoke said. “I’ve given them more than enough time. I even met with that silly, foolish girl.” He turned back to Ren.

“You’re soft for that one, I can tell,” Snoke said, meaning Rey. “Have you had her yet? You should have. She’ll likely be dead soon.”

Ren stepped forward again, his fists clenched. Mrs. Organa moved quickly, making her way between the two men.

“Ben, please leave,” Mrs. Organa asked, pleading. “I need to speak with Mr. Snoke alone.”

Ren looked ready to snap, but he backed off as Mrs. Organa asked, storming out of the railcar without looking back. It was for the best, he figured. He was tired of killing, and he felt like snapping Snoke’s neck. As he marched through the car to the rear porch, Ren’s mind was already drifting elsewhere, back to Rey. He had to warn her. 

~--**--~

They had to be quiet about it. If Rey and her friends were seen openly asking the other townsfolk for horses and other supplies, the Knights of Ren patrolling would have quickly caught wind of their plans. By the end of the day they had managed to rustle up a few black outfits, some guns, and two horses, and Snoke’s goons appeared to be none the wiser. It would be enough for their plan, Finn reckoned as the group went over their list back at Rey’s smithy.

“Snap Wexley will lend us two of his horses,” Paige said. “He’s just outside of town. We should assemble there.”

“Good idea,” Rey said. “I managed to get some black clothing. It’s not great.” She held up some garments. Rey could admit she wasn’t much of a seamstress. Rose took a shirt and held it up, admiringly. 

“They’re perfect! And it’ll be night time anyway,” she said, handing the garment back to Rey.

“One thing: Snap said he wants to come with us, in exchange for the horses,” Paige said. “His father fought for the Union during the war. He says he’s pretty good with a gun, but the bandits stole his.”

“That’s alright,” Rey said. “We should have a spare to lend him. What time do we head out tonight?”

“Meet at Snap’s at nine o’clock,” Jannah said. “But let’s have those black outfits now. It will be easier to sneak out to Snap’s that way.”

As Rey and the others began to sort through the clothes to figure out which fit each one best, they were startled by a heavy knock at the smithy door.

“Rey!”

The voice was familiar to no one but Rey and Finn. Rey hurried to the door.

“It’s Ren,” she said quietly. “Go sit down and stay quiet. I’ll handle him.”

Rey turned back as Paige and Rose exchanged a look. She disappeared through the door, sliding through and closing it behind her.

“What’re you doing here?” Rey hissed. 

“It’s Snoke,” Ren said. Rey noticed that he looked disheveled and sweaty. “He’s going to blow up the town.”

“What?!” Rey cried as Ren shushed her. 

“In two days he’s going to dynamite the entire town,” Ren said. Rey covered her mouth with her hand. “I warned you, this is what Snoke is. You can’t negotiate with him.”

“I need to warn the others,” Rey said, turning back to the smithy, but Ren caught her arm. “Let me go!”

“You need to come with me,” Ren said, pulling her close. “I can protect you. Please.” 

Rey stood, enveloped in Ren’s arms, feeling the heat of the setting sun on her face. Ren lowered his lips to hers. She did not protest.

How mad was she to let him kiss her behind the smithy? But it felt good. A great unease fled from her mind and was replaced with a longing and a strange ache as Ren deepened the kiss. 

Rey could not think of a time she had felt so safe nor so wanted. Ren began to nip and suckle at her earlobes before Rey finally pulled away.

“Please,” she said breathlessly. “My friends are inside. We’re planning to rescue Mr. Dameron and Mrs. Organa.”

“A fool’s errand,” Ren spat. “You’ll all be killed.”

“Will you force me to abandon my friends and come with you?” Rey asks. Ren’s eyes were filled with intensity, but he looked away.

“No,” he said quietly. “I will not force you.”

“Then help us,” Rey asked. She was still in Ren’s arms. “We’re leaving tonight to fetch Mr. Dameron.”

“It won’t be enough,” Ren said, letting Rey go and stepping back. “We need the US Marshals.”

“We don’t have any!” Rey said.

“We do,” Ren said. “My uncle, Luke Skywalker, is a Marshal. If we can find him, he can stop Snoke.” Rey calmed down.

“Where do we find him?” Rey asked. Ren looked down.

“I don’t know, but I know someone who might.”

“Alright. Let’s find him,” Rey said, stepping forward. The blaze of the sunset was fierce in her eyes. “I’ll come with you.”

“No, you stay in town,” Ren said sternly. Rey frowned. “I don’t want you near any of these plans.”

“I’m going,” Rey said with determination. “Even if I have to steal your horse.”

“You want to get killed in a shootout?” Ren asked.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Rey said, crossing her arms. Ren sighed.

“I may need to go to places that aren’t fit for a lady,” Ren explained. Rey cocked her head.

“You think I haven’t been into questionable places after living with Plutt? I’ve seen the gambling houses and opium dens back east,” Rey shrugged. “There isn’t much that could shock me.”

Ren looked unconvinced.

“You’re a stubborn woman,” he muttered. “Fine then. Come with me. We leave tonight.”

Rey nodded. “I’ll let my friends know. Give me a few minutes, and I’ll meet you at the hotel.”

Ren tipped his hat and turned away, glancing back once for a long look. When he was gone, Rey went back inside the smithy. 

“Change of plans,” Rey announced.

“We know,” said Rose. “Heard most of it.”

“Oh,” said Rey, blushing. “You’re fine with this? I thought you said Ren was the worst of the bandits.” Rose waved her off.

“That was before, wasn’t it? If Ren really does have an uncle who’s a US Marshal, that will help  a whole lot!” said Rose excitedly. “We can handle getting Mr. Dameron. We’ll wait for you to get the Marshal.”

Rose could be a quick judge of people, but she was also very forgiving. She had clearly made her peace with Ren and moved on. Rey couldn’t help but admire her for that.

“What if they can’t find him?” asked Paige. Rey frowned.

“If we can’t locate the Marshal in time, we’ll have to return and try to save the town on our own,” said Rey. “Do your best with Mr. Dameron. We’ll meet back at noon in two days at Snap’s. From

there, we may be able to stop Snoke’s men. I’m leaving tonight.”

“Wait!” Rose said, running over to the pile of black clothing. She picked up a few items and handed them to Rey, along with a basket of bread. “For your trip.” Rey smiled.

Hugging Rey, Rose wished her luck.

“Godspeed, rebel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of getting us to the places where we need to be. Hoping for some good meaty reylo in the next chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic plays a little fast and loose with specific location and date. Half of it is because I didn't do detailed research, but the other half is because I wanted to be able to borrow from whatever works for the fic without being bogged down too much.
> 
> If you are interested in westerns and the North American frontier, it's a very large area of study. It's a very diverse time period (and not filled with mostly white men as some works tend to portray it). I'm mostly influenced by my own studies of the period, but also by The Quick and the Dead, Hell on Wheels, and Strange Empire. I last is very overlooked and underappreciated television show that lasted only 1 season, but is features women in frontier life and includes sympathetic portrayals of women of colour and women who are neurodivergent. If you can find it, check it out!


End file.
